Wasted Youth
by SameOldFearss
Summary: Porque no importaba quienes eran sus padres, ni sus apellidos. Las adicciones, vacíos y desdichas los afectaban a todos por igual. Y ellos no tenían nada más que juventud que desperdiciar


End Of Me (Louis)

"took some time away

For understanding of what brought us here today

Oh, you'll be the end of me

I'm never happy like we were happy

I'm never sad like we were sad

Oh, you'll be the end of me

You know me all too well

And I can't suppress the memories

You're gone and I can tell

That I've lost more than you'll ever see"

Un mes, tres días y quince horas.

Ese es exactamente el tiempo que ha transcurrido desde aquél día, el día en el que despertaste en ése horrible hospital completamente desorientado, el día en el que oiste las palabras que deseabas nunca escuchar. El día en el que tu vida acabó, o así lo ves tu.

Recuerdas claramente haber despertado aquélla tarde en una cama blanca que no te pertenecía, tu madre a tu lado derecho, aferrandose a tu mano, junto a tu padre, que poseía una triste sonrisa en su rostro.

—Despertaste— susurró, mientras tu madre apretaba aún más tu mano, haciendo que doliera, sin embargo no emitiste queja alguna.

— ¿Qué ha pasado?— preguntaste, confundido.

El hombre mayor apretó la boca, pensando muy bien lo que iba a decir.

— Tuviste un... accidente— respondió, la última palabra casi dicha en un suspiro.

¿Un accidente? Te preguntaste, no recordabas haber tenido alguno. Sin embargo, segundos después de tener ese pensamiento todo llegó hasta tu mente, el volante de un auto, tu mano aferrandose a la de una chica y su sonrisa, que fue remplazada momentos después, cuándo sus ojos se agrandaron con miedo, mientras un grito escapaba de sus delgados labios.

Después de eso no recuerdas más que dolor y oscuridad, quedaste inconsciente, supones.

Volviendo a la realidad, tus azules ojos se encontraron con los de tu padre, una pregunta silenciosa, con miedo a siquiera ser formulada.

— Lo siento, lui— respondió tu padre a la pregunta.

No supiste qué sentir después de eso, tan sólo apretaste con fuerza la mano de tu madre, sin importarte sí le dolía.

— No— susurraste, en un tono apenas audible, pero segundos después el susurro se volvió grito — NO, NO, ¡NO!

Los gritos de inmediato llamaron la atención de los doctores que se encontraban en el pasillo, quiénes llegaron hasta la blanca habitación, con agujas en mano, mientras tu continuabas gritando. Entre forcejeos y gritos desesperados lograron inyectar el tranquilizante, permaneciste gritando unos momentos más, hasta que la inyección hizo efecto. Tus ojos se cerraron lentamente, mientras oías el llanto de tu madre.

Despertaste horas después, esta vez más calmado. Los doctores te explicaron qué había ocurrido, tuviste un accidente de auto— eso ya lo sabías— y, "afortunadamente" no recibiste muchos daños, un par de costillas rotas y un brazo fracturado, sin embargo, Ann— tu prometida— murió en el acto, tras recibir de lleno el impacto del otro auto.

Durante la explicación te mantuviste callado, sin demostrar ninguna emoción, hasta que el doctor que te atendía se marcho, recitando un último "Lo siento" que a ti te sonó completamente vacío. Finalmente te encontraste solo, con las primeras lágrimas escapando de tus ojos, a éstas les siguieron muchos más, hasta que los sollozos se volvieron llantos desesperados. Lloraste hasta quedar seco, en algún momento — no recuerdas cuando— tu hermana, Dominique, apareció a tu lado, mientras de tus labios solo escapaban sollozos ocasionales, la muchacha sólo te abrazaba con fuerza, y tú te aferraste a ella, buscando algún consuelo.

Luego de eso los días pasaban con horrenda lentitud, lo único que podías hacer era esperar a que te dieran de alta, rememorando a cada segundo el día del accidente, ese día que se suponía tenía que ser el más feliz de tu vida, pues le habías propuesto matrimonio a Ann, con quién llevabas más de seis años saliendo. Muy en el fondo— no tanto— sabías que todo eso había sido tu culpa, pues todo te había indicado ese día que era mal momento para salir con ella, pero, como siempre, fuiste un terco, y esta vez lo había pagado caro.

Luego de semanas en el hospital te dieron de alta, felicitandote por tu rápida recuperación, sin embargo tú no podías sentirte más desdichado. Desde entonces has pasado días en la cama, en la oscuridad de tu habitación, llena de tecuerdos compartidos con ella, torturandote cada día más.

No estabas listo para recuperarte, tan solo había pasado un mes, tres días y quince horas desde que tu vida había acabado.


End file.
